


Cotton Candy and Fishtanks, and other Carnival activities.

by Eli_can_write (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Carnival, Cas and Dean - Freeform, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Cute, Cute Castiel, Cute Dean, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Dean Winchester, Drabble, Festivals, First Kiss, Fish tank, Fluff, Gabe and Sam, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Holding Hands, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Eli_can_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will and Gabe at a carnival. Fluff ensues. Short drabble of ideas written in a non-conforming format. No POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy and Fishtanks, and other Carnival activities.

Team free will and Gabe At a carnival. I mean, can you imagine? Dean wanting to take Cas on all of the rides, and Cas entertaining him while they wait in lines. Dean grinning like an idiot when Cas finally agrees to go on the biggest coaster, then blushing extra hard when they start to go up the hill and Cas grabs his hand for reassurance. Them still holding hands by the time they get off, and Cas laughing and Dean can't help but laugh and smile too because Damn he loves his angel. Cas trying fair food, and falling in love with cotton candy. Dean keeps buying the stuff (he doesn't even like it, but he does love the look Cas gets when he offers it to him, and honestly he'd pay anything for that). Gabe goofing off with Sam, nearly dragging him to every food stand because 'Dear Dad, Sasquatch, you've gotta eat more than leaves for once". Sam doubled over in tears when Gabe trips over his own feet and lands headfirst in a tank of goldfish. Gabe not willing to stop trying to win a giant stuffed bear, and Sam just rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. Gabe actually earning the money beforehand (even without slighting people, he actually WoRkEd for it!), and giving the bear to Sam. Sam finding out about this, and he doesn't think he'll ever get rid of it. Everybody bumping into eachother when they're looking at the pig pen. Cas naming a piglet he likes, and soon everybody's naming the ones they want. Them moving on to the baby chicks, and one absolutely refusing to leave Sam. Gabe ends up just paying for it. Sam and Gabe getting bored, and Sam getting a sudden spark of humor and deciding to tell Gabe that they will NOT be going into the candy shop. Gabe throwing a fit, and Sam shoving his shoulder to get him to quit. Sam giving in, and Gabe grabbing his hand and dragging him in. Sam not letting go even when they get inside. Cas seeing a stand that does paintings, not even caricatures just normal sketches with paint' for 10 dollars. Dean dragging him over because "I don't have a single good picture of you Cas!" The artist finishing and handing it to them, and in the picture they're holding hands and cherubs surround them. Cas insisting that Dean let him keep it. Dean secretly tipping the artist an extra 5. Gabe and Sam walking around in the dark, still holding hands, looking at the lights and the stars and just smiling because they're happy for once. Sam sneaking out when he has to 'go to the bathroom' and running back to the candy shop because there was some candy in there that Gabe totally had his eye on, but for whatever reason hadn't bought. Cas seeing a ride he and Dean haven't been on yet, and asking with puppy eyes if they can. Dean agreeing reluctantly, and having to explain halfway through the ride why the couple in front of them were making out the whole time. It is the 'Tunnel of love' ride. Cas not fully understanding until it's nearly time for them to get off. Dean giving an apologetic smile and a blush when Cas asks just to make sure "So people who love eachother go in there to kiss?". Dean feeling himself being dragged back to the line, and next thing he knows he's in a boat again, the dim lighting shining off of Cas's eyes. Cas tapping Deans lips as a 'Can I?' And then Dean answering him by kissing him, throughout the whole ride. Gabe shivering and Sam not even thinking before wrapping his Jacket around the smaller man. Gabe laughing and pointing out that duh, he can just snap himself one. Gabe snapping Sam a new jacket instead, preferring to keep Sam's because it smells really good. all four of them being incredibly disappointed when the carnival finally closes, and Gabe having to poof them home because despite not wanting to leave, they're all too tired to drive safely. Gabe giving everyone a final pick-me-up when he puts Himself and Sam in one very soft bed, and Cas and Dean in another. Them being in the same room still, and Gabe could have easily made four beds, but nobody thinks that they're going to be terribly bothered by the arrangement.


End file.
